dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Bunny (3.5e Monster)
= Happy Bunny = You have encounter a fluffy cute rabbit. It bounces on it's hind legs with short fur but the biggest bunny tail you've ever seen, as big as it's tiny bipedal body. It squeaks and chirps and appears completely harmless. A joke creature created for sake of screwing with players' minds, it is a harmless little bunny designed after the Happy Bunny from Final Fantasy 12. It often appears in the company of other monsters, who general ignore its presence, and does little more than bounce near people and squeek, dance, or put on a show of cuteness. Of course if a player gets the bright idea to attack it, it will grow angry and start using its equally harmless Bunny Punch. It's not until someone kills it that the true danger shows. The killer must make a Fort save DC 20+(1d20) against Bunny Ultima, a small but powerful explosion that occurs upon its killer at death. The target is reduced to exactly -1 hp, and on a save, it's hp is reduced in half (but no lower than -1 hp). It's an amusing little tool to keep the players on their toes about killing every thing they see. Because it is a joke monster, it has no challenge rating and gives no experience. It's merely something to laugh about. Racial Bonuses Happy Bunkies have +20 to Tumble, Jump, Hide, Move Silently, and Escape Artist. They also have +20 to their Attack. Combat Happy Bunkies seem to to not understand combat even when it goes on in front of their faces. Naive and aloof it bravely bounces about a raging battlefield. At random, be it enemy or hero, it may use Bunny Cure at will to repair damage (healing 2d20 hp). When struck or otherwise irritated it can attack with Bunny Punch. However, Bunny Punch is unique in that it need not be done in melee. It is a force effect using a ranged touch attack, with a range of 400 ft. This is why a swarm of angry Happy Bunkies is dangerous, as they pelt you to death with long range punches. Happy Punch (Su): A punching attack which does (1d2-1) hp of damage. However, it is a ranged touch attack with a range of 400 ft. It is considered a force effect. Bunny Cure (Su): A curious healing spell with a range of touch, it cures 2d20 hp of damage. It does not comprehend between living and undead, and on the lucky chance that a Happy Bunny appears with undead, it can accidentally deal them damage. The Happy Bunny seems oblivious to what has happened. Bunny Ultima (Su): On death, be it purposeful or accidental, the attacker must make a Fort save vs DC 20+(1d20) or be reduced to -1 hp from a powerful focused explosion of typeless energy. A successful save reduces this to half hp in damage, but never below -1 hp. It is advised not to kill Happy Bunkies. They don't give anything useful anyway. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Final Fantasy Category:April Fools